My Fake Boyfriend?
by TheLastofUs
Summary: When Ichigo tells her cousin a lie about having a boyfriend, Kashino fills in for her. But is it all fake?


***I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!***

**~Kashino and Ichigo are both 16 Kashino doesn't have any feelings for Ichigo _yet_~**

"Oh my gosh…" Ichigo mumbled to herself, placing a hand on her head_. I can't believe I'd said that…_ She was in the middle of French class. She couldn't concentrate on anything lately, always with her head in the clouds. The bell rang and she barely noticed until everyone started to get up for the next class.

_Shoot…_ She thought, quickly gathering her things and hurrying out the door.

"So what's your problem?" Kashino walked up behind her.

"W-what do you mean?" She replied. Was it really that obvious that she was worried about it? She tried not to look at him as she faked a smile.

"You're obviously fretting over _something_," he said, motioning for her to explain. Ichigo sighed as she prepared to say everything.

"W-well… don't laugh… but yesterday, my cousin came into town." She started.

"That's it?" Kashino asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course not! Well… my cousin is always making fun of me and stuff… and…" Her voice drifted off again.

"Seriously, stop stalling!" Kashino shouted, getting impatient.

"Well, she was making fun of me for not having a boyfriend, and to get back at her I said I did! But now she wants to set up a double date and I don't know what to do…" Ichigo's cheerful face was now replaced with a pouting, worried look. Kashino let out a chuckle, thinking of Ichigo worrying over something this silly.

"Hey, I said not to laugh!" She exclaimed with an attempted glare.

"Okay, sorry," Kashino said, stifling another laugh. "But since you're so worried, why don't you just get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend for the day?"

"What? How could I possibly ask someone to do that?!" Ichigo looked at him, baffled.

"Well, if you're so worried, I could do it." Kashino said casually.

"R-Really?" She asked as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Sure," He said, "Just text me where and when it is." And with that he walked off.

* * *

_I really can't believe I'm doing this…_ Ichigo thought as she sent the message that night. She set her cellphone down by her nightstand before going to bed. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later with a replying text.

_OK. I'll pick you up outside your dorm at noon tomorrow. –K_

* * *

It was fifteen minutes until Kashino was going to pick her up. Ichigo had chosen to wear a lilac-colored dress that hit just above her knee. Her hair was let down but there was a purple beret and she wore white flats. Kashino arrived dressing casually.

"Sorry about putting you up to this…" She mumbled again as they got on the bus.

"It's okay, it should be a new experience," He said with a laugh. Kashino laughing? _That's_ a new experience.

They arrived outside the café as Kashino held out his hand. "We're supposed to be dating," he said with a nod. Ichigo reluctantly took his hand in hers. It felt oddly comforting. Opening the door, they entered and immediately Kashino could see her cousin.

She looked almost exactly like Ichigo. The same colored hair, same eyes. She was a bit shorter than her, and dressed a bit different.

"And here I thought you were lying," She said with a smirk, eyeing Kashino. "And he's hot, too. I'm Amano Sentra."

"What about me?" A man came up behind her, with a hug.

"Oh, you're hot, too, I just figured they could find out on their own." She gave him a kiss as she introduced him, "This is Fanito Hasate, my boyfriend."

"T-This is Kashino Makoto... My… Boyfriend…" Ichigo said reluctantly. She still felt unsure about the whole thing.

"Oh, well what are we doing standing around here for? Let's get a table." Sentra spoke as if she was on TV. Every word was dramatic.

They settled at a table and the waitress soon came to take their order.

"My Sentra would like the chocolate-crème mille crepe," Hasate said as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Kashino, why don't you order for your girlfriend?" Sentra said with a snake-like smile. With a nod, Kashino looked over the menu.

"Two strawberry tarts," Kashino said, looking back at Ichigo, "With extra sugar." He looked back at the waitress, "She has a big appetite."

"Hey!" Ichigo said, but in a more playful tone as she hugged his waist. _This feels so wrong… Why am I even doing this? But it's kind of… cool I guess…_

Kashino flinched as she took his waist, but soon became comfortable. Maybe he liked it?

"I have a feeling Hasate would like the peach pie. Right sweet heart?" Hasate nodded, as they looked over to Ichigo, expecting her to order for Kashino.

"Oh… Um… Makoto would like the… Dark chocolate cake with white chocolate icing and strawberries?" She looked up at Kashino.

"Of course, you know me so well," Kashino stroked her head. _Kashino's really good at playing this part…_ Ichigo thought.

After eating their food, Sentra prepared to leave.

"Well, it's time to go, Hasate," She said as she gave him a hug. "Oh yeah," Sentra said in a new tone, "I never did see you guys kiss."

_Kiss?!_ Ichigo panicked. Kashino didn't look too shocked, but he was good at maintaining his composure.

"K-Kiss? Why would you want to see that?" Ichigo demanded.

"To make sure you didn't just pay this guy to pretend to be your boyfriend." Sentra smirked. Her eyes flicked between Kashino and Ichigo.

"I didn't pay him!" Ichigo countered. That part was true…

"The things you need proven…" Kashino muttered with a shake of his head. He then grabbed Ichigo by her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. It was a warm and passionate and not the least bit fake, but what else could Ichigo compare it to?

"Well, if you can land a hottie like him, I guess all the other hideous girls in the world do have a chance," Sentra shrugged, walking off with Hasate on her arm. "See yah cuz," she flung and arm behind her, and with that they were gone.

"I'm sorry about kissing you," Kashino said.

"It's okay… I'm the one that wanted you to be my pretend-boyfriend. I didn't know she'd tell us to." Ichigo replied with scarlet cheeks. "Well, we better get going," Her cheerful tone was back. "I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself."

As they started walking, Kashino struck up conversation again.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Like what?" Ichigo replied.

"The kiss," Kashino spoke back with a slight smile. Ichigo's face turned red as she stared at the ground.

"I-I… I g-guess sure… It was fine…" She said without looking up.

Then, Kashino pulled her in again, pushing the hair out of her face as he kissed her again, pulling out only a few centimeters to whisper, "Me, too,"

"H-Hey! What was that?!" Ichigo called after Kashino, who started walking faster, leaving her behind.

"What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend after all," He turned around sticking out his tongue as he continued to walk faster.

**~Hehe, I just felt like writing that :3 I'll admit it wasn't my BEST writing (Heck nothing I write is that great XD) but still I hope you liked it :P~**


End file.
